No Title
by myungkai
Summary: "Ta-tapi aku sudah kotor, hyung." / "Aku tak peduli, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dari hati. Aku cinta kamu apa adanya, bukan ada apanya. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, saranghae Jongin." Sekai/Hunkai - Chankai. NC. Drabble! DLDR!


No Title

(Crack Pair, DLDR)

Hunkai – Chankai

Kalau tidak suka pairingnya tidak usah baca ^^

Drabble?

Warning: Typos, NC 16+, absurd, and more.

"J-jangan Sehun! Aku mo-mohon hen—AHH!"

Hilang sudah harta yang sudah ia jaga selama ini, isakan tangis terdengar. Mewarnai ruangan yang gelap itu. "Nikmati saja sayang." Bisikan seduktif dilontarkan pemuda yang memperkosanya. 'Benda' itu perlahan mulai bergerak, membuat kesakitan yang mendalam baginya.

"Mendesalah, Jongin sayang." Ya pria yang sedang diperkosa adalah Jongin, sahabat dari Sehun sendiri. Jongin hanya membungkam mulutnya dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Moan for me, babe." Sehun tetap memaksanya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium dan mengigit bibir Jongin. "Ah-mpph" Jongin tidak dapat menahannya, tenaga Sehun lebih kuat daripada dia.

Jongin berusaha memberontak, namun tetap saja tak bisa, setiap bergerak 'benda' di dalam tubuhnya itu akan membuatnya seperti melayang. "Sepertinya kau sudah menikmatinya." Sehun dia dapat melumpuhkan Jongin, diapun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat sembari melebarkan dan mengangkat kaki Jongin ke atas pundaknya.

"Ngghh..ahh" Jongin merutuki dirinya, mengapa suara bejat itu keluar. Dia ingin sekali menutup mulutnya namun apa daya, tangannya sudah diikat oleh Sehun tadi.

"Mmh.. ayo sayang tak usah malu." Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya, lalu membuat tanda 'kepemilikan' atau _kissmark _di leher hingga dada Jongin.

Tak luput, Sehun juga mengulum tonjolan berwarna pink, Jongin tidak dapat menahannya lagi "Aah..Se-Sehun!" desahanpun keluar dari bibir kissable-nya.

Saat Sehun mengenai suatu titik kenikmatannya dengan kasar, Jongin kembali mendesah "Ngh, Sehun! T-there~" Sehun langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencari titik kenikmatan Jongin.

"Kau hanya milikku, Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinga Jongin. "Ngh..ah." Jongin hanya dapat mendesah, sedangkan Sehun menyeringai lebar dan melanjutkan tindakannya dengan kasar.

Hingga tiba waktunya untuk mencapai kenikmatan mereka, "SEHUN!" teriak Jongin sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Sehun, ketika dia klimaks. Tubuh Jonginpun melemas, dan pandangannya menjadi buram seketika, kata terakhir yang dia ingat adalah "JONGIN!" siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan Sehun yang mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh tak berdosa itu.

Namun ada suara lain yang menyusul dari luar kamar, "Sehun kau ditangkap! Lepaskan Jongin!" itulah kata-kata yang terdengar sebelum Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Jongin terbangun di kamarnya dengan piyama yang utuh, namun daerah pantat dan selangkangannya sangat sakit. Diapun mengingat sekelebat kejadian semalam, dimana Sehun memperkosa dirinya hingga pingsan.

Dia menangis lagi. Sedih, mengapa sahabatnya tega melakukan itu. Merusak dirinya.

"Jongin.." sapa namja tinggi dengan hangat lalu mendekat dan memeluk Jongin.

"H-hyung..aku kotor." Ucap Jongin dengan isakan tangisnya. "Ssh.. sudah lupakan. Bajingan itu sudah dipenjara, kau tak perlu takut. Untung hyung datang menyelamatkanmu walau terlambat."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Chanyeol –namja tinggi tersebut-, salah satu sahabatnnya. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan perlahan, menghapus sungai kecil yang berasal dari matanya.

"Jongin.. maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?"

"Ta-tapi aku sudah kotor, hyung." Balas Jongin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit berdiri "Aku tak peduli, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dari hati. Aku cinta kamu apa adanya, bukan ada apanya. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, saranghae Jongin." Dia pun membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"A-aku mau, hyung." Jongin menjawab dengan malu-malu. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Jongin dan menggumamkan "Terimakasih, Jongin-ah. Saranghae."

Merekapun terus berpelukan, namun tiba-tiba Jongin menarik badannya sedikit untuk menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Hm hyung bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

"Kita akan menikah dan menjaganya, chagiya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Jongin dengan lembut.

End

Note: Yak, satu drabble aneh lagi dari aku hehe maaf lama ngepost kemarin2 demam tinggi -_- makasih sebelumnya yang udah baca dan review di drabble yang 60 seconds :3 :* buat **Dioummanyafarhan **kalau kamu benci, kenapa baca? Setiap orang punya hak untuk memilih favorit couple nya itu siapa aja –author lebih suka crack nih kebetulan-, kalau tidak suka ya sudah jangan baca, jangan mencari perhatian dengan cara seperti ini terimakasih ^^

Gimme a review please? Lagi latihan buat bikin nc soalnya ._.v thanks for reading! Happy #Kriscassoday! #8thAnniversarywithSJ! ^^


End file.
